Fort Permbridge
Fort Permbridge is a large Port Bastion, or a port city, that is completely man-made. It covers up about three fourths of Blaz Ait, a completely man-made island set up by Syla Industries, Syla Banking Clan, the Eastern Initiative Trading Company, and the Vulfcan Armory. The port bastion is the head quarters of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company. The port bastion is also a heavily armed naval fortress to protect citizens, traders, soldiers, and ambassadors that reside within it. The port bastion itself also serves as the main headquarters for the EITC Navy as well as partnership agreements. With most of the population residing in the Governor's Lane, Trader's District, and Wildstar Yard, the "Fort" is almost always booming with activity, with almost everything being connected to one another, only being separated by canals, much like Stormwind City, Gilneas City, and other various cities. Districts Governor's Lane Home to one third of the city, the Governor's Lane is always packed with people mingling and guards arresting people if necessary. The lane is a reference to the governors of the company, stating that even the poorest people, which are rare within the city, are able to succeed in life if they work for and with the EITC. Wildstar Yard Home to Wildstar Inn, the district is booming with drinkers and everyday people. Surrounded by houses, the Inn puts off a lovely atmosphere that most of the rest of the city lacks, rest and relaxation. Visiting groups can find a place within the large Inn's rooms and even cottages nearby, to not have to sleep in Boleyn Keep or.. on the street. Trader's District Home to the center of trade within the city, the Trader's District -is- the busiest part due to the Eastern Initiative Trading Company's control over the fort in general. With tons of shops being set up, selling various wares, the economy seems to never end. Even to the point that traders and merchants run out of items, closing down until more ships arrive! Prosperity Bay Prosperity Bay is the only way in and out of the island, unless you set up a way to leave. by exiting Syla Gate or Fredrickson Watch, and catch an undocumented boat on the far side of the island. It holds over twenty docks, with ships of all shapes and sizes docked all over the place. A large toll house and EITC Harbor House, are easily found as dockhands and deckhands bring stuff on and off of the ships as quickly as possible. As a whole, it seems to be quite busy. On top of it, Marines and High Coats march in lines towards The Gauntlet, most likely being sent to Boleyn Keep. "The Gauntlet" The Gauntlet is the head quarters of the EITC Marine Corps and holds the Royal High Coat Academy within it, otherwise known as Boleyn Keep. Marines and High Coats seem to lay about, as well as Deckhands, but, they often leave to buy goods in the Trader's District, or go to Wildstar Yard and get drunk, trying to forget the terrors they have seen while on the seas. Administration Alley As the true Head Quarters of the EITC, Administration Alley, though truly not an alley, is swarming with Ambassadors, business owners, Captains, Commodores, Black Guards, and even members of the Conclave of Directors. With the archives of the EITC found within the City Hall, only the Conclave of Directors, Captains, and Commodores are allowed in by orders of the Viceroy of the EITC, due to it being his/her office. Salvation Square Home to the Salvation Chapel, the Salvation Square has been set up to not only honor the light, but to honor those who have fallen in battle while in service for the Eastern Initiative Trading Company. As part of Fort Permbridge, the square is still somewhat busy, due to it being in the center of the city. The Bishop (if given one), of the chapel, often seems to wander around, blessing those that seek to be blessed. Business' in the Trader's District * Allison's Alchemy Emporium (Alchemy) * Sandy's Siege Smith (Siege Weaponry) * Midill (Poison Vendor) * Permbridge Housing Offices (Real-Estate) * Katie's Krazy Krafters (Tannery/Tailoring) * Poachpaw Trading Company Outlet (Furs, Lumber, and more.) * Syla's All-Seeing Eye (Inscription office, not related to Geranelm Syla) * Kennedy Stables (Horses) * The Golden Shoe (Tailoring) * Hemu's Rocks (Jewelcrafter) * Cannon's Galore (Ship modifications) * * * * * * * * * * * Notable Buildings * Toll House * Royal High Coat Academy/Boleyn Keep * EITC Harbor House * City Hall * Bank of the EITC * Salvation Chapel * Wildstar Inn * EITC Recruitment Office * EITC Printing Office * EITC Shipwright Industry Category:Eastern Initiative Trading Company Category:Towns Category:Ports Category:Places Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle